Always remember her but you can still move on
by babygirlleahrox
Summary: chris sabin and katie made a mistake and now one life is gone and a new one has just started how will chris move on with his life OC/CHRISSABIN/OC
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost ten months yet it was still a big part of the rumour mill the drunken night chris sabin had spent with Katie mikison. Now normally when stuff like this happend the tna locker room was buzz for a couple of weeks however this couple were different chris and Katie hated each other, well atleast thats what they made out to other people always arguing over the stupid things always butting heads but you'd think after spending the night together things would change and they would fall into each others arms madly in love and this would be a happy love story with a happily ever after right? ...WRONG instead typical of the too they woke up the next day embarisment took over and in typical chris and Katie fashsion they argued for what seemed like hours it eventually ended with Katie running out of chris's hotel room in floods of tears. They spent the following few weeks avoiding each other at all costs barely speeking two words to each other both of them more worried about there pride then the true feelings they had deep down. A few weeks laster Katie finally spoke to josh although only to insult him he finally thought they had gotten over the whole thing when suddenly out of the blue rumour got round that Katie had quit TNA and she left leaving all of her friends behind and she disappeared no word to anyone other then one text she sent to chris's best friend alex saying _Tell chris i'm sorry and one day he will understand. _After Katie left chris was devastated he tried for months to find her but never could he spent weeks moping after her pining for her wishing he had done things differently i guess he blew his chance. He felt like the hwole locker room blamed him and to be honest he blamed himself too.

**** 8 months later*****

It was a warm summer evening and chris was sat in his normal spot in the mens locker room lacing up his boots "so Chris how did your date go with kyle did you hit her man? Shes hot!" Bobbie shouted from across the room high fiveing most of the guys around him "dude shut up! It wasn't a date! Kyles a mate don't talk about her like that" chris laughed throwing his bottle of water across the room at bobbie. Kyle was the first girl chris had been interested in since Katie left she was a beautiful 21year old from LA short choppy brown hair and big green eyes with one hell of a rocking body, they became good friends after she joined TNA a couple months after Katie left and became a comfort to chris. Chris had taken kyle out to the movies the night before it wasn't really a date but he had a great time and couldn't remove the grin off his face finally his life was getting back together.

Later that night chris had just gotten back from his match when he heard his phone ringing in his bag "dude answer that phone its been going off the whole time youv been in your match!" grumbled Frankie

"all right all right im getting it" chris mocked digging through his bag flipping his phone open " hello!" he chirped down the phone

"Hello, can I speek to a Mr Hearter please?" came a very strong voice from the phone "speeking" chris replied "Hello mr hearter my name is Dr sulivan do you know a lady by the name of miss mikison?" chris heart suddenly began beating faster _oh god Katie _"yes I know her is she ok?" he asked suddenly getting concerned "mr hearter at 8am this morning miss mikison was brought into my hospital by ambulance in labour" _labour...she was pregnant "_there were several complications with the birth and miss mikison was taken down to theatre for emergency surgery and she gave birth to a healthy baby girl...however a couple of hours later miss mikison fell into a coma and was taken back down to theatre however there was nothing we could do" chris felt his heart stop tears began to run down his face he knew what was coming "I'm sorry mr Hearter Miss mikison passed away" chris fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably screaming at the top of his voice "shes dead katies dead!" he shouted through sobs the whole locker room went silent in shock alex acted fast and took the phone off his friend and began speeking to doctor sulivan "Mr martin I understand this is a hard time for your friend however misss mikison made it very clear he was the father of her baby and with no other family for the child to go to Mr Hearter is her only family, he must come and collect her in the next 48hours or she will be taken into care" doctor sulivan said softly Alex's eyes almost popped out of his head she was pregnant chris had a baby "of course we will be there as soon as we can thank you doctor" with that Alex took all the details he needed and hung up the phone he looked up from the phone at the silent locker room no one could believe what had just happened. Alex walked over to his friend who was now curled in a ball on the floor sobbing he placed his hand on his shoulder "come on man lets get you to the hotel" chris shrugged alex's hand off his shoulder and lifted himself to his feet stumbling out of the locker room. By this time 99% of the TNA staff had found out what had happened they were all in shock as chris stumbled through the halls he could feel everyone stare at him he knew it they knew it this was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

***The next morning****

Chris found himself in his hotel room his head was pounding as he slowly raised himself off his bed he looked around to find his hotel room trashed and alex sleeping in a chair in the corner of he room.

He was hoping it would all be a bad dream and Katie wasn't gone but looking round the room he realised it wasn't a dream. He could feel his heart ach tears fell from his baby blue eyes non of this felt real she was only 26 how could she be gone! How?.

He heard a grone come from alex and looking over he saw his best friend stretch out and rub his eyes before looking at him, chris could see the pain in alexs eyes Katie was his friend he had known her for at least 7years on and off but chris knew it and alex knew it he felt know were near as lost and hurt as chris was.

Slowly alex made his way over to chris he gave him a sympathetic smile "hey man, why don't you take a shower we have a flight to catch this afternoon" alex said softly not wanting to asking the stupid question of how was he felling.

Chris got a confused look on his face "flight?...what flight?" chris mumbled "dude we need to go to the hospital in Miami to talk to the doctor and you need to sort out what your doing about ...erm your ...katies... the baby" alex said softly knowing this was the last thing chris wanted to deal with but he had no choice.

Chris had a blank look on his face "im not going" he said flatly "what do you mean your not going chris this is your kid we are on about if you don't go she will be put into care is that what you want?" alex fumed he knew his friend was having a hard time but that baby had just lost her mum she didn't need to loose her dad too

"i don't want any thing to do with it...now leave it im going to the gym"

Chris rose from the bed and grabbed his gym bad a shirt off the floor and walked out of the door.

Alex sighed running his hand through his hair he knew chris wasn't thinking straight he needed back up and fast.

A couple hours later chris finally arrived back at his hotel room he'd spent the whole time at the gym beating the life out of a punch bag and now all he wanted to do was sleep, when he opened his door he was shocked to find the room had been cleaned up and all the broken furniture removed walking further in he found alex sat on his bed with Kyle and jay by his side.

"whats going on?" he asked looking from one to the other "chris look I know this is the last thing you wanna deal with right now but you have to face up to this your a dad chris and you have to go and look after your daughter" alex said as softly as he could but his anger clearly coming through chris sighed running his hands through his hair "look dude this is my choice now butt out all of you!" chris yelled feeling his pain build up more and more

Slowly kyle got to her feet walking over to him she didn't say anything she just put her arms around him and pulled him close feeling him cry on her shoulder after a few mins she pulled him back forcing him too look at her "chris listen to me i know your sceared and devastated but...katie is gone she is never coming back and you have a choice there is a little girl out there who Katie lives on in you can either go and collect her and bring her home and be the dad we all know you can be and forever have a piece of Katie with you or i know it will be hard but you can do it i know you can ...you can take the easy way out and send that poor baby off to be brought up by people who don't know her or Katie and she will never hear stories about how beautiful and kind her mum was" the tears were flowing thick and fast now from not only chris but from all four in the room. "I don't know the first thing about babies" chris whispered "i have nothing to offer her" he cried "your her dad ...thats enough and you have all of us and your family to help you raise the baby trust me" kyle softly whispered

Chris knew she was right now he just needed to get the balls to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Chris was packing his bag ready to catch his flight to Miami, Alex had agreed to go with him along with Kyle who was surprised when he asked her to go with him, in Chris's mind him and alex knew nothing about babies so he thought taking Kyle would be a good idea.

Kyle had taken the initiative to ask Chris if he wanted her to nip and pick him up a couple of essentials for the baby considering he had nothing for her, he had agreed not knowing what the essentials even were, to be honest he didn't even know if what he was doing was going to work in his mind he was still trying to process Katie being gone and now a baby his mind hadn't stopped all day, Kyle had been gone a little over a hour when she burst through Chris hotel room door with 3 bags full off stuff.

"jeezz how much stuff could a small thing need?" Alex asked walking out of the bathroom and eyeing the bags Kyle dropped on the bed

"its not much just the stuff your really going to need" Kyle said looking at Chris who was sat on the bed next to were she had placed bags he looked up from his hands glancing at the bags

"whats in them?" he questioned his voice trying to sound interested but his eyes telling the true pain he felt,

"Erm lets see Dippers, baby wipes, milk, a blanket, I could only get hold of two bottles at such short notice I got sterilising formula for you until you get back and get a steriliser and erm... these she may need them" Kyle whispered slowly handing Chris the couple tiny pink and yellow baby grows Chris eyes opened wide as he slowly took them from her feeling the soft material in between his fingers _this is really happening _he thought to himself .

"Chris...we should really get this stuff packed" Alex said softly getting his attention, Chris pulled his attention away from the baby grows and he began placing them into his bag.

******Miami*******

The flight to Miami had been really quiet neither Alex or Kyle knew what to say to Chris who just sat looking at his hands the entire flight.

It was the next morning they were now in a rental car on there way from the hotel were they were staying to the hospital, Chris hadn't spoken more then two words since leaving the hotel he hadn't slept a wink the night before and his friends could tell the bags under his eyes showed it.

After arriving at the hospital they slowly made there way to the maternity ward were the nurse had directed them just as they were about to walk through the door Chris stopped turning to Alex he sighed

"I cant do this...I just cant"


	4. Chapter 4

Alex look at Chris and didn't know what to do the pain in Chris's eyes was heart breaking Alex looked to Kyle for support.

"Chris ... you need to do this for the baby for you...for Katie" she whispered placing her hand on his shoulder

"but what if ... what if I screw up just like I did with Katie then what happens" he whispered silent tears falling from his eyes

" you wont trust me" she said sternly

Slowly Chris looked from Alex to Kyle to the door his mind was racing he didn't know what to do, after a few seconds he felt a feather light push nudge him towards the door and he slowly pushed it open.

Walking into the ward it was filled with sounds of crying and screaming, the trio went over the receptionist and Alex gave her the details of why they were there she showed them the waiting area and disappeared into a office.

Chris sat silently on a chair his hands clutching a small bag Kyle had helped him pack with baby stuff in while alex was carrying a car seat they had bought on there way to the hospital, a few moments later a doctor came out and introduced himself as Dr Sulivan off the phone and invited the trio into his office.

"How are you doing Mr Hearter?" Dr Sulivan asked with sincere concern looking at Chris

"Not good" Chris mumbled "but ...I'm here and ...i'll find a way to be ok again" he said softly the longest sentence he had said all day

Dr sulivan gave him a sympathetic look and nodded and began filling Chris in on what happened to Katie, Explaining that she had died through a internal bleed from her C-section, she had given birth to a healthy 7pound baby girl who hadn't been named

"Doc how do you know the baby is mine?" Chris asked slowly

"Mr hearter before Katie began showing signs of her bleed she had asked one of our nurses to contact you so she could speak with you, i'm assuming to tell you about the baby...however before we could call she began rupturing and we rushed her into surgery were she sadly passed away...her only next of kin was her room mate who also confirmed you were the father"

Chris sat staring blankly at the doctor unable to believe what he was hearing.

After filling out paper work Chris was led to a room alone he began looking at his hands his mind racing few moments a nurse slowly opened the door pushing a crib into the room.

Chris looked up from his hands looking directly at the tiny baby girl wiggling in the crib the nurse slowly reached into the crib lifting the child "say hello to your daddy" she whispered to the infant slowly handing her over to Chris who clumsily let the nurse place her into his arms.

The nurse smiled seeing the baby settled and whispered "I will give you some privacy" and with that she left.

Chris couldn't believe his eyes she was perfect shaggy brown hair big bright blue eyes it was like looking into a mirror she had Katie's button nose he felt a rush of love surge through him.

"Hello princess...I'm your daddy" Chris whispered kissing the top of her head gently

"and I wont ever let anything happen to you"


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT  
IT WILL GET LIGHTER AS IT GOES A HEAD

Chris sat for what felt like hours just looking at the tiny baby in his arms, he couldn't belive how perfect she was but at the same time he couldn't stop the tears from falling all he could think of was what Katie would have thought or how Katie would have felt how he hated the thought of her going through it all on her own, all the times he could have looked harder the text she had sent a few weeks after she left it all made sense now that it was too late. Now he was left to do it alone and that scared the life out of him he had never been good with kids he wasn't even sure if he had wanted them, but he knew kyle was right when she said he had to do this for Katie he knew her better then anyone even though they never got on they always seemed to have a weird bond they always knew what was wrong with each other always knew each others problems better then their own it always seemed like they were destined to be together.

The tiny baby wiggled in his arms bringing him out of his thoughts her bright blue eyes boring into his it was as though she knew who he was, he was her dad and for Katie he was going to do the best job he possibly could "I'm sorry" he whispered gently kissing the tiny babies head.

A gentle knock on the door caused chris to look up the same nurse that had brought the baby to him was standing at the door "sorry to interrupt but someone wants to speak with you" she said softly standing aside letting a tall blonde girl walk in she was carrying a small box of stuff "Hi I'm jess I was Katies room mate" Chris didn't know what to say or what to expect from the women "Hi" he whispered turning his attention to the baby in his arms the young women took a seat a few down from chris "may I hold her? I never got a chance to before everything happened" the women said softly looking at chris "sure" slowly she walked over too him and took the infant gently into her arms and sat back in her seat.

Chris didn't know what to say or do so he just sat there looking at the walls listening to the young women speak to the baby.

"your so beautiful you look just like your mommy, she was so happy when you arrived...she wanted you more then anything in the world...I'm sorry I couldn't save her" she whispered letting the tears fall free

Chris could feel the tears in his eyes hearing her talk about Katie he looked up to see her placing the baby back into the crib she turned to look at chris and sighed

"I told her to tell you ...but she was to scared...she didn't think you would belive her" she said gently picking up the box she had brought with her and taking a seat next to him

"she wrote you letter after letter explaining things...but she never posted them...just after the baby was born she wanted to call you and tell you everything and she was going to...but thats when...you know..." she was now whispering "Katie was my best friend" she began sobbing

Chris's heart broke for the girl she was clearly devastated just as much as he was slowly he placed his arm on her shoulder "I know its hard" he whispered

She looked up at him from behind her glasses she could see why Katie loved him so much

"look I just wanted to give you these" she said wiping the tears from her eyes and handing Chris the box "its some of Katie's stuff its more for her then anything its all her pregnancy diary's ultra sound scans and the letters she wrote to you" she whispered the last part "and this" she said reaching into her bag it was a tiny patch work rabbit with the name Penny on it "she wanted it to be her first bear but we forgot it in the rush when she went into labour...its what she always wanted to call her...Penny." she handed the bear over to Chris who took it from her slowly looking from the bear to the tiny sleeping baby.

"I have no right to ask you this but please if anything please call her Penny...for Katie" she managed to squeak out before more tears fell slowly she stood placing a feather light kiss on the babies head and turning to chris "make her proud ...Josh" she smiled at him and went to leave the room before she could she heard him speak "Thank you" she turned to look him dead in the eye and smiled leaving the room.

Chris stood from his seat placing the box down walking over to the baby placing the tiny rabbit into the crib

"Hello Penny"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six yay please review guys i really wanna know what people think thanks x**

Chris spent the next 30 or so minutes looking at his daughter her name going over and over in is head _Penny_, he never even considered what he was going to call her to be honest up until two days ago he never even considered children now here he was a single dad to a baby girl and just the thought of it scared the life out of him but Jess's words kept going through his head _make her proud josh_ and dam it he was going to.

Not long after Alex and kyle came in, Alex walked right over to the crib and too a long hard look at the baby

"poor thing...looks just like her dad" he laughed looking to Chris smirking

"Hey im a handsome guy" Chris laughed nudging Alex

Chris looked over his shoulder to find Kyle still stood by the door fidgeting with the zipper on her jacket she looked nerves and unsettled and wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"you not coming to say hello?" he asked slightly hurt

"erm... well I didn't know if it would be ok I mean ...its not like ...you know I dunno ...I didn't know if you would want me to" she rambled looking away

"I wouldn't have asked you to come if I didn't" he whispered holding his hand out to her slowly she took it allowing him to tug her over to the crib.

"shes beautiful" she whispered trying hard not to let the pain in her heart come out through her voice. Alex looked at her knowingly he knew how much this was hurting Kyle she really liked chris and after their "date" the other night she really wanted to try and make a go of things they were the perfect match and she was crazy about him every one could see that other then Chris of course he still thought she thought of him as a friend and nothing more. Little did he know that all she wanted to do was kiss him hold him and tell him everything would be ok.

"whats her name?" Kyle ask softly looking up from the baby to Chris

"Penny...Its want Katie wanted to call her" he whispered trying to be as strong as possible

"pretty" she whispered back turning her attention back to the infant

"Do you have a middle name for her?" Alex asked curiously "cos i think Alex would suit her" he smirked

"erm no i haven't thought of that I don't know what Katie would have called her" he said trying to remember if Jess had said anything earlier

"Dude shes your baby too man you choose her middle name"

Chris looked at his friend and nodded his head trying to think of a name he liked the sound of

Not long after Doctor Sullivan came into the room with some paper work for Chris to fill in Chris took a seat and carefully filled in the papers and then it came to the birth certificate he had to think of a middle name and fast

"Mr hearter have you decided on a name?" Doctor Sullivan asked gently

"yeah Penny...Penny angel hearter" he said looking to his daughter smiling _Because shes my angel _he thought to himself a huge smile spreading across his face

Alex and Kyle looked to each other smiling also they knew this was going to be the making of their friend and they were going to help him as best they could.

***********At the hotel**************

Later that night the trio finally arrived back at their hotel and were all in chris's room helping him get the baby settled. Lucky for the boys before Kyle got into Wrestling full time she worked part time at a day care so she knew pretty much everything he needed to do. She spent a couple of hours teaching Chris how to change penny's diper and how to feed her and how to make bottles with alex following behind them writing everything she said down just in case.

But now it was gone 10 and Chris was alone with the baby both Alex and Kyle had gone to bed to prepare for the long car journey home the next day due to the baby not being able to fly, Chris was sat on his bed with the baby in a crib the hotel had provided next to him, he couldn't stop looking at her she was perfect defiantly going to be a heart breaker one day just like her mom.

He knew he couldn't spend anymore time crying over Katie he stilled loved her and missed her and whished she was there with him but he knew he had to be happy with what he had and that was his daughter...his angel and he was going to be happy to make his little girl the happiest little girl in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**please comment people really need the advice cheers here is chapter 7 its going to be a lot lighter from now on. **

Chris slowly adjusted to father hood after he got home with Penny he took three weeks off work and his mom came to stay with him to help him out and also meet her granddaughter. After a few days he was a natural he took to it like a duck to water, after that he never let her out of his sight she would be at every show he was at as he didn't trust sitters and she would constantly be on his hip the only time he left her was when he had a match and only a few trusted people would watch her for him.

His relationship with Kyle became stronger she was like his best friend when ever he needed help she was there, his feeling were growing day by day for Kyle but now he thought all chances he had with her were gone who would want to be with a guy who has a kid...right?.

************10months late**************

Penny was now 10months old and she was a beautiful chubby little baby her long shaggy hair and bright blue eyes she was the double of her daddy, and a little daddy's girl she was she was now crawling and starting to walk and could say a few words like daddy, ex witch was how she would say alex, iall that would mean Kyle and a few other words such as drink, no and poop witch everyone in the locker room found hilarious when she said for the first time as it was her first word.

It was a late winter now Christmas was only 6weeks away and Chris was making plans to have Penny's first Christmas to be extra special.

He was walking into the Impact zone with Penny on his hip and a diper bag and his bag on his shoulder they were bouncing along while she was clapping her hands and giggling over his shoulder at faces Alex was pulling too her, Alex had become really attached to Penny he felt like she part of the family and loved playing with her however dirty dipers were where he crossed the line.

As they turned the corner Penny spotted Kyle down the hall and scrambled against her dad for him to let her down

"IALL IALL" she screamed holding her arms out to her while still trying to get out of her dads grip

Kyle turned at the sound of her voice she had been speaking to a guy who had just started with the company called Leon and was giggling at the jokes he was telling her. She smiled instantly when she spotted Chris struggling to keep his balance while Penny was trying to get away from him.

Chris on the other hand could feel jealously prick up inside him the whole scene of Kyle giggling with a guy like that really affected him he knew he had no right to feel like that they weren't a couple no matter how much he wished they were.

When he finally got to Kyle Penny pracatley flew out of his arms to her

"Hello angel how is my fav girl today?" Kyle asked lifting Penny in the air making her giggle she then turned her attention to the men stood around her Chris seemed to be pissed at Leon but she just shrugged it off as lack off sleep

"Guys you know Leon he started a couple weeks ago" She said looking to Leon who gave her a heart melting smile making her blush bright red, noticing this Chris really got pissed off

"yeah we've met" Chris grunted taking Penny from Kyle's Grip "we've got to go" he said bluntly and walked away with penny looking over his shoulder her bottom lip sticking out waving bye to everyone.

Alex cringed at the events that had unfolded he knew how Kyle and Chris felt about each other

"did I do something wrong?" Kyle whispered looking at her hands

"No don't be stupid he's ...just tired baby probably kept him up or something...come on we can hang out in catering" he said making excuses for his friend slinging his arm around Kyle and nodding to Leon.

"bye" Kyle whispered over her shoulder and allowed Alex to lead her to catering

When they got to catering they took a seat away from everyone else

"So you ok?" Alex asked reaching his hand over the table to hold Kyle's

"sure" she answered flatly

"come on Kyle I know you better then that!" Alex chuckled

"Its just so hard I love him so much Alex and he don't even realise it I know he has had a hard time and that's why I backed off but I don't think he will ever think of me that way or ever get over Katie I just think I would be better off forgetting about trying anything with him and move on I would rather be his friend then loose him all together" she sighed looking down

"come on Kyle he loves you he's crazy about you the dumb bastared just don't know how to show it or tell you" he sighed hoping she really wasn't going to give up "just give him time"

Kyle groned frustrated by the whole situation

"Iv given him time its been over a year and a half we have known each other I really thought after that time we went to a movie he was going to ask me out then there was penny and Katie and I don't know if I can wait any longer" she sighed

Just as she said those words the door opened and in burst Chris with Penny on his shoulders making her giggle like crazy he spotted the two and walked over sitting down next to Alex placing Penny on his lap.

"gen gen!" Penny giggled when Chris took her off his shoulders and placed her on his lap

"no later baby" he said softly tapping her nose with his finger smiling

"yeah daddy's getting old now!" Alex laughed taking the infant from Chris sitting her on the table and blowing raspberries on her belly

"Hey I aint old!" Chris laughed

"yes he is isn't he" alex said in a baby voice to penny "old daddy" smirking alex continued playing with Penny

Chris just smiled and laughed looking over to Kyle who hadn't spoke and was just looking into her empty can of drink

"hey you ok?" he asked nudging her leg under the table sending her a smile that could melt her heart in seconds

She looked up from her drink and could feel her heart breaking in two

"fine" she whispered standing and chucking her empty can in the bin "I got to go" she whispered kissing Pennys head as she passed by

Chris was extremely confused and looked to Alex

"what was that about?" he asked knowing Alex would know

Alex looked up from the giggling Penny and to his friend shaking his head

"dude your going to loose that chick very soon you need to make your mind up" he lifted Penny up handing her back to her father "and fast" with that Alex left

Chris was left just in his thoughts he didn't know what to do he loved Kyle so much but the pain of Katie was still there he looked down at his daughter and spotted Katie looking back at him.

He lost Katie he wasn't going to loose Kyle too.


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE COULD DO WITH IDEAS **

It had been over a week since Chris's "talk" with Alex and he still hadn't decided what he wanted he was now at home spending one of his few days off being lazy on his couch in just a pair of sweats while Penny had a nap he couldn't stop thinking about Kyle not matter how hard he tried to concentrate on anything else he knew he wanted Kyle more then anything he had fallen in love with her but he had his doubts at 21 she was still extremely young he was almost 30 and had a kid and he still wasn't 100% over what had happened with Katie he wasn't even sure if he wanted a relationship with someone who he worked with but the other hand Kyle was amazing she was brilliant with Penny she was his best friend and lets face it she's stunning, although she wasn't his normal type his normal type was blonde hair big boobs curves in all the right place who loves just being a girl, where as Kyle had short choppy brown hair a she was feisty and at only 5foot 2 was adorable when she wanted to be with a rocking body that just screamed sex every time he looked at her a rocking body with curves but mini ones as she liked to call them boobs that matched her body they were not tiny but not like all the other women he met the way she dressed she was a slash between rocker and tomboy always in sexy jeans that hugged her ass in the perfect way the cute little tattoo she had on her hip of a bird surrounded by little daisy's that she told him were for her family. Chris couldn't help but grown he was now all hot and could feel himself getting more and more turned on by the second closing his eyes he could see Kyle he just wanted to reach out and touch her just as he could feel himself getting closer to doing his "dirty work" a loud piercing scream echoed through the house Chris groned again hauling himself of the couch couch and walking up to Penny's room he reached the crib on the other side of the room as soon as he came in eyes sight of the infant she stopped crying and began wiggling about her arms in the air waiting for him to pick her up as though obaying his daughters demands he reached into the crib and picked her up placing her onto his hip kissing her cheek as his did so

"did you have a nice nap angel" he asked while walking down stairs with her in his safely in his arms she just looked at him then stuck her bottom lip out

"dink dink" the tiny child whined

Chris just laughed at how cute the way she tried to say drink

"ok baby lets get you some juice" slowly he placed her into her high chair in his kitchen and got her some juice placing it in front of her just as he did so a knock came at the door

"you stay here i'll be right back" he said softly rustling his daughters hair and walking to the door

He opened the door to find Kyle there smiling back at him with a bag of food in her arms

"hello" she chirped walking past him and into his house

He couldn't help but watch her as she walked into his house she had those tight jeans on that drove him crazy

"hey" he finally said tearing his eyes away from her body to her face she just giggled at him and walked into the kitchen to find Penny

"hello princess" he heard her squeak

"IALL!" Penny cried clapping her hands together

Chris watched from the door way as Kyle and Penny interacted with each other there was so much love and care there he knew she would make a good mom but was it too much for him to ask her to be with him and be a mom to his daughter.

"so chris I was thinking tonight we totally crash on the sofa and watch some really bad movies and eat all night" Kyle giggled while spinning Penny round

Chris tore away from his thoughts looking up at her

"yeah sounds good whos coming?" he asked smiling at her expecting some of the guys to be round too

"erm ...well non of the guys were up for it so I thought maybe just the two of us and Penny of course" Kyle said sounding a little nerves

Chris felt his heart suddenly speed up he had never been alone in a house or hotel room with Kyle before well non longer then a hour anyway sure that had eaten alone together and been alone in a locker room but never spent a whole night together he never trusted himself to be.

"Chris?" the sound of her voice brought him back to reality

"erm...I erm iI" he stuttered

"If you have other plans I don't mind I can go home" she said softly looking to the floor feeling stupid

"no! I mean no it sounds perfect" Kyle looked up from the floor and almost melted his heart with the smile the threw his way tonight was going to be interesting .

************later that night***************

It was now gone 10pm and Kyle and Chris was sat laughing about some stories from their travels Penny was tucked up in bed and X-men was playing on the TV not that either of them were watching it.

"Oh my god I can't believe you did that poor Alex!" Kyle cried laughing about a prank Chris had played on him a couple years back

"yeah I it was mean but ...it was the funniest thing ever you should have seen his face" Chris was laughing so hard his face was red

"yeah well you EVER do anything like that to me and I swear I will kick you so hard in the ball Penny's grand children will feel it" Kyle said pointing her finger at Chris

"ooo that sounds like a challenge" Chris said poking her in the stomach while laughing

"bring it" Kyle responded jumping to her knees and putting her fists up Chris couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked

"ok calm down scrappy you might hurt yourself" Chris laughed

"come on tough guy" Kyle giggled lightly tapping his on his shoulder when she didn't get a reaction she did it again when that didn't work she did it a third time a little harder that got a reaction

"right youv had it" he laughed jumping forward trying to catch her but she moved just in time and ran into the kitchen Chris jumped to his feet to follow her when he got to the kitchen she wasn't there he looked out the back door and she wasn't there nor under the table when he turned to look in a different room his was hit in the face with flour! The room tuned white and when he finally got his vision back he found Kyle stood by the counter doubled over with laughter

"you think thats funny do you" he said walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out the eggs

Kyle suddenly stopped laughing

" you wouldn't dare!"

"wouldn't I" he said taking the egg into his hand and suddenly launching them at her hitting her with two then walking over to her and cracking one on her head

"oh my god your dead!" she shouted taking the water hose off the sink and spraying him square in the face with it

A full on food fight broke out after that

After they ran out of things to use as ammunition Kyle leaned against the counter trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard she looked over at Chris he was still shirtless from this after noon she couldn't stop herself from feeling attracted to him how turned on she felt by his body and his smile it was driving her crazy"

Chris looked at her from across the room she looked so beautiful even covered in all that food before he knew what he was doing he walked across the room closing the gap between then he put one had either side of her trapping her in place, Kyle could feel her heart begin to beat faster at Chris being so close to her she could smell his cologne and it was driving her crazy not knowing what he was going to do next, chris moved the hair out of Kyle's face his hand soflty running down her cheek before moving to the back of her neck cupping it before either of them could stop it he pulled her lips to his pressing them softly against her soft full lips feeling her moan against his mouth only drove him on Kyle's stomach was doing flips Chris's lips were so soft and she could feel his other hand slowly run down her her hip and reach round to softly touch her ass.

Chris's couldn't help it he could feel himself getting more and more turned on and slowly moved his tongue to open her mouth feeling hers slip into his as he did so the kiss became more and more passionate Chris brought both his hands round to her ass squeezing gently Kyle couldn't stop her self as her hands found his six pack and his chest slowly rubbing one hand over them as her other hand travelled to Chris's hair and got tangled in his brown locks. Chris lifted Kyle up onto the work top pulling her close to him as he did so moving his assault from her lips to her neck kissing down gently sucking and biting a trail moans from Kyle spurred him on as his hands found the end of her shirt slowly he held on to the ends of the fabric softly pulling it up revealing her lacy black bra he threw her shirt behind him and moved his hands onto her chest as his mouth moved back to hers Kyle moaned as Chris hands touched her she knew they shouldn't be doing this but she was not going to stop it just as Chris grabbed the latch on her bra Penny's screams filled the house Chris pulled his hands and mouth away reluctantly resting his head on her shoulder grunting as he did so. He looked up into her eyes and saw confusion , lust and what surprised him more then anything love he leaned up a kissed her lips softly walking out of the room and up to see to Penny.

When he came back down a few minutes later he found Kyle with her shirt back on and she was putting her shoes on

"your leaving?" he asked slightly hurt

"erm yeah...I totally forgot Iv got erm a thing tomorrow I'll call you" she spluttered out her face still red she didn't make any eye contact with him as she rushed out of the door

Chris just stood in the middle of his lounge cursing himself for what he did he grabbed his phone of the side and called Alex.

"hello" Alex answered a few rings later

Chris sighed heavily

"dude iv totally fucked up!"


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE REALLY NEED THE HELP.**

Chris had tried to get hold of Kyle for the past five days he had sent texts called left voice mail but still no reply he was really hurt at this point he really thought Kyle liked him the way he liked her.

He woke up this morning at 6am with Penny and was beyond frustrated with the whole situation so he decided he would go round to Kyle's apartment and talk to her in person he at least wanted the chance to say he was sorry he didn't want to loose his best friend.

So later that morning he packed Penny into the car and made the 20min drive to Kyle's place he parked up at looked up at the small apartment complex he could feel his nerves building by the minute his palms were sweaty and he was running over and over what he was going to say when he got in there...**IF** she let him in a small coo from the back of the car brought his attention back and he jumped out of his car walking round to grab Penny he took a deep breath and walked to the door.

He pressed the buzzer to her apartment praying she was home he waited anxiously for her to answer

"HELLO" Kyle chirped down the intercom

"Erm Kyle its me please let me in we really need to talk" Chris said he voice cracking from nerves

There was a long silence before the door buzzed and he let him self in he walked up to the second floor and to her apartment the door was ajar and he let himself in, when he entered the small apartment he was a little surprised he had only ever been to Kyle's apartment a few times and every time him and the guys waited in the car for her and it surprised him to find it to be really sweet and cosy and girly the complete opposite of Kyle.

"Kyle?" he shouted softly as not to wake penny who had fell asleep on his shoulder

"in here" her voice came from the room furthest away from him he slowly made his way down the hall and into the Lounge/kitchen Kyle was said at the breakfast bar in her kitchen looking down into her coffee her hair was in a messy up do and she had some sweats and a very tight t-shirt on.

"do you mind if I lay her down she's asleep" he asked gently motioning to the sleeping infant in his arms

Kyle turned to look at him he was wearing his jeans and a MMG shirt she nodded walking over to him taking Penny from him and placing her on the large couch cream couch she had pulling a blanket over her and placing a pillow beside her so she don't fall off. She turned to find Chris standing right behind her she felt her heart leap into her mouth he softly placed his hands onto her hips and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before looking to the ground

Kyle looked at him confused

"why are you sorry I was the one who ran out" she said feeling very embarrassed by the whole situation

"I shouldn't have took advantage of you like that I know that its just..." she looked down at her tiny body in front of him he could feel his pulse raising just standing with her

"its just what?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her

He laughed moving the strands of hair out of her face

"its just i'm crazy about you Kyle your so beautiful and funny I cant stop thinking about you about being with you...touching you...holding you...I'm falling in love with you Kyle and I know I shouldn't be...your my best friend...I cant expect you to be with me and take on all my baggage I..."

Chris was cut off by Kyle pressing her lips against his softly she ran her hand through his hair and pulled back before he could deepen it Chris was breathless as he looked down at Kyle who was looking at the floor her face had a slight red tint.

"Erm what was I saying" he laughed

"nothing important" she smiled looking up to him placing a kiss on his cheek she walked into the kitchen

"coffe?" Chris laughed at how coy she was being

"sure" he smiled following her


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the long delay been stuck review please **

Kyle and Chris were sat at her breakfast bar talking Chris had been at her apartment for a little over a hour now and him and Kyle were just chatting about work the weather everything other then the one subject Chris wanted to talk about ...them.

"Kyle" Chris said softly placing his coffee mug in the sink and turning to her she looked up from her cup her bright green eyes boring into him.

"mm" she mumbled a slight smile pulling at her mouth

"you erm...you wanna go out for dinner with me tonight?" he asked scratching the back of his neck feeling extremely nerves looking any were but at Kyle, when he didn't get a reply his nerves went into over drive he could feel the palms of his hands becoming sweaty.

He looked at her she was playing with her hair and chewing on her bottom lip

"Kyle I ... sorry forget I said anything" he said feeling like he had over stepped the boundaries ...again

"NO" she suddenly shouted causing herself to jump at her own words

"no Chris I would love to go to dinner with you" she smiled her eyes meeting his she could feel the electricity in the room and the tension between them building and building.

Chris pushed himself away from the sink and walked over to Kyle spinning the bar stool she was sat on around to face him.

Kyle could feel her heart beating faster and faster as his hands slowly slipped down her sides and rested on her hips she could feel him inching closer and closer his hot breath on her neck was enough to want to make her jump him then and there.

Chris moved his head towards her ear and whispered

"good ...I wasn't going to take no for an answer... tonight 7-30 I will pick you up" he said in a husky sexy voice she had never heard from him before

He turned his head to her face and ran a hand down the sides of her face cupping it and bringing her lips onto his in a heart stopping kiss.

After a few moments he pulled back and leaned his forehead against her

"see you at 7:30 beautiful" he said moving away from her and slowing picking Penny up from the couch and leaving her apartment leaving Kyle still sat were he left her. Her mind was racing her heart was beating a million miles an hour.

As soon as he got Penny strapped in Chris climbed into the drivers seat and let out a massive sigh his heart was beating a double the pace the entire time he was in the apartment, when he left this morning he hadn't intended on happening what happened but now he's glad it did finally a date with a girl he truly loved. Just as he thought that he heard Penny squeal he turned to see her looking out the window when he looked at what she was looking at he spotted a women carrying her little boy into the same apartment block Kyle lived in he turned his attention back to Penny it was as thought she was looking at them longing for what they had.

Chris turned back to the wheel he laughed at himself _don't be stupid_ he thought _the kid had massive teddy bear in his arms thats all she wanted she's only 10months old she don't know any different_ with a sigh he drove them back to his house to arrange a sitter and some were to take Kyle.

****later that night****

Chris had finally convinced Alex to look after Penny for him after agreeing to pay for what ever take out he wanted.

Chris had booked a nice little authentic Chinese restaurant about 15min drive from Kyle's place he wore smart jeans and a button down shirt and shoes he was nerves as hell.

He walked down the stairs after putting Penny to bed

"why don't you scrub up well" alex whistled from the couch

Chris just rolled his eyes and checked the fridge to make sure he had prepared everything for Penny in case she needed it

"ok dude her bottles are in the kitchen were they normally are she shouldn't wake up but if she does try and get her to settle without a bottle erm you have my cell number and Kyles number if you cant reach me here is the restaurant we will be at keep her baby monitor with you at all time just in case..." Chris continued to rambled until Alex had had enough

"ok dude I have looked after her before she will be fine you go and have a good time...and erm if you get lucky call me and I will stay the night" Alex winked at Chris causing him to get a punch in the arm for his troubles.

Chris finally left the house and made it to Kyles place right on time she had buzzed him in and he was now stood in her hall waiting for her

Not long after Kyle finally emerged from the bed room she had a beautiful soft pink dress on that was fitted like a corset at the top but was soft and floating at the bottom

Chris's jaw hit the floor he couldn't believe how beautiful she was he had never seen her dress like this before but he liked it.

"wow you look...wow" was all Chris could say he waked over to Kyle and press his lips against hers pulling her towards his body as he did so

When they pulled apart Kyle took a look at Chris

"you don't scrub up to bad your self you know" she giggled running her hand over his shirt

They left her apartment and made there way to Chris's car.

They didn't expect to end the way it was going to though

**DUN DUN DUN lol ok thought I would through a cliff hanger in there Im not too sure on whats going to happen just yet but it will be good reading trust me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow chapter 11 already please please review and let me know what you guys think**

Kyle and Chris had had a lovely time at the restaurant they had eaten tons of food and chatted and had a all over good night after paying for there food they hoped into Chris's car

"so were now?" Kyle asked softly looking to Chris who was checking his phone for the hundredth time

"Huh erm...I don't mind" he said pulling his eyes away from his phone

"Chris she will be fine Alex is great with Penny you know that" slipping her hand onto his thigh "why don't we go for a walk on the beach?" she asked squeezing just a little

"yeah that sounds nice" Chris smiled feeling slightly turned on by Kyle's hand on his thigh he put his phone into the glove compartment and started the engine and headed for the beach.

Walking down the beach with Kyle's arms linked through his Chris felt like the luckiest man in the world

"what are you doing!" Kyle yelled giggling the entire time when Chris suddenly picked her up over his shoulder and started running towards the water

"Well you look so hot tonight I thought id cool you off" he laughed bending her backwards towards the freezing cold water

"CHRIS NO!" she laughed as he placed her back on her feet on the sand

"that was the worst chat up line EVER" she laughed punching his arm lightly

"Hey it wasn't that bad...You know you liked it really" he laughed wiggling his eye brows at her

"shut up" she giggled pushing his shoulder

As she did he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him pressing his lips firmly against hers

"wow" she breathed as he pulled away both breathless

"we should really be heading back" he whispered "its getting late"

"mmmmm I know..." Kyle sighed leaning into his arms not wanting to leave the warmth of them

"whats wrong?" he asked pulling back so he could look at her

She laughed and blushed as she pushed her face into his chest and mumbled

"Kyle I didn't catch a word of that" he laughed

She pulled her face away and giggled

"I said I wish it didn't have to end" pushing her face back into his chest

"well there will always be next time...if you want a next time" He didn't mean it to come out sounding as needy as it did but he really didn't want this to end either

Kyle pulled her face away and looked back up at him

"I would love to" she smiled leaning up to peck his lips lightly

Slowly they walked back to the car, Chris opened the door for her and then hoped around to his side just as he put his seat belt on he heard a beeping noise and realized it was his phone he reached over and pulled it out of the glove compartment flipping it he froze there was 15missed calls from Alex and a voice mail

"Kyle were is your phone!" he almost shouted panic setting in

"the batteries flat why?" she asked shocked by his sudden out burst

"oh god Alex has been trying to get hold of me" panic really had well and truly set in now what had happened what if it was penny

He dialled his voice mail and listened in horror to Alex's voice on the other end

_CHRIS ITS ME LISTEN PENNY WAS MAKING WEIRD NOISES SHE WAS WEEZING AND COUGHING I TRIED CALLING BUT I COULDNT GET HOLD OF YOU CHRIS I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO I COULDNT GET HER TO STOP SO I CALLED 911 WE ARE ON OUR WAY TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM CHRIS YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW I DONT KNOW WHATS HAPPENING IM SO SORRY CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS _

Chris faced paled his heart was going 100mile a hour

Kyle noticed his face

"Chris whats happened?" she was also now panicking

"Pennys been taken to the emergency room" he cried turning the engine on and pulling out of the parking lot

"oh god I knew I shouldn't have left her" he cried

"Chris ...I ...Chris slow down we need to get there in one peace!" Kyle shouted Chris was doing well over 100 and it was terrifying her

Fifteen minuets later they finally got to the hospital Chris had been calling alex non stop on they way but all he got was voice mail

He burst through the doors and ran to reception

"MY DAUGHTER WERE IS SHE!" he yelled at the receptionist who jumped at the sudden out burst

"sir I need you to calm down what is your daughters name?" she said trying to be as calm as possible

"PENNY ...PENNY HEARTER" he shouted again

The women typed into the computer and sent them up to the children's ward were they found Alex sat with his head in his hands in the waiting room

Chris ran up to him

"Were is she!" he shouted

"They took her for observation they wont tell me what's wrong with her as i'm not related to her" alex said never looking up from his hands tears were falling he was terrified

"what happend!" Chris demanded he was now at breaking point

"I don't know she was fine them I heard weird noises coming from her monitor thing I thought she was having a bad dream so I went up and she was bright red and crying and wheezing and coughing I tried to call you but I couldn't get through I couldn't get her to stop I checked to she if she was chocking but she wasn't the only thing I knew to do was call 911" Alex said recalling the horrific ordeal he had to witness he knew Chris would be angry he didn't blame him

Chris stormed away and over to a doctor trying to get some news off them but had no luck all they said was he would have to wait until Penny's doctor came to find him he slumped back down into a chair next to Alex as he allowed the tears to fall he had never been as sceared as he was at this moment the thought of loosing Penny was terrifying to him he couldn't live without her.

Kyle hadn't said a word since they got to the hospital she was too worried about upsetting Chris or saying the wrong thing she sat down next to Chris and placed her hand on his thigh to her surprise he pushed her away

"don't" he said coldly looking back at the floor

Kyle felt hurt but she decided to let it slide under these circumstances who could blame him

"this is all my fault" Chris cried "I cant loose her I cant loose her she's all I have left of Katie" his head falling into his hands

Kyle's heart shattered at that moment he wasn't over Katie he still loved her she let a whole new set of tears fall as she realized the man she loved was still in love with a ghost.

After a excruciating hour wait the doctor finally came out

"Mr Hearter?" he called

Chris's eyes bolted up looking to the doctor fearing the worse he stood with Alex and Kyle as they followed the doctor into the office.

They sat down as the doctor sat behind his desk Chris was shaking he couldn't feel his body fearing what he would hear next

"Mr Hearter your daughter suffered a server asthma attack thats what caused her wheezing and coughing she has been given medication to clear her airways and is now breathing perfectly fine"

Kyles burst into tears relief spreading throught the entire room

"IS there a history of asthma in your family?" the doctor asked

"ermmm,...yeah my mom and brother have it" Chris said trying to think all that was swimming in his mind was she was ok

"ah I see so its hereditary...MR Hearter you are very lucky if your friend here hadn't brought Penny in when he had we may have lost her Im going to write you a prescription for medication that she will need to take and you must take her to have a check up every Six months"

Chris nodded dumbly as the doctor told him how to administer the medication and what to do if she had another attack Kyle and Alex both listened closely too knowing they would both need to know this.

After all of the paper work they finally got took to penny she was sat up in a crib playing with a toy one of the nurses gave her.

Chris burst into the room seeing him Penny squealed with excitement as he reached in and picked her up holding her to his chest crying heavily realizing how close he came to loosing her.

The nurse smiled and walked over to Kyle who was stood by the door silent tears slipping down her cheeks as Alex walked over to Chris  
"awww its lovely seeing a father daughter bond like that your a very lucky lady" she whispered before leaving the room

Kyle didn't get chance to correct her before she left

_I wish I was but they will never be mine _Kyle thought to herself longing to be with Chris and Penny longing for them to be a family she knew Penny wasn't hers but she wished she was or at least wished she could be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the review **

**The story is really starting to pick up now got the flow going **

**Sorry for the long delay busy busy at work **

**Hope you enjoy.**

A few hours later Chris, Kyle, Alex and Penny all finally arrived back at Chris's place, Chris took the sleeping Penny straight to her room while Alex crashed onto the couch pulling a cushion over his head

"you ok?" Kyle asked leaning over the back of the couch

"its just been a long day" Alex muttered not taking the cushion away from his face

"would you like some coffee?" Kyle asked taking her jacket off and walking towards the kitchen

"No thanks I just want to sleep"

Kyle nodded and walked into the kitchen and began preparing two cups of coffee she new Chris wasn't going to sleep tonight, so she thought he could do with a bit of a caffeine boost.

After fixing two cups she walked back into the lounge and found Alex fast asleep snoring lightly, quietly so not to wake him she grabbed a blanket of the back of one of the chairs and covered him with it.

Slowly she made her way up the stairs and towards Penny's nursery she found Chris leaned up against the frame of the door silent tears running down his face.

Sighing softly she walked over and without saying a word handed him his coffee and took a seat on the floor across from the nursery door pulling her short hair into a messy bun and taking a sip of her coffee.

Chris watched her carefully he had never seen her with her hair it suited her, looking back at Penny who was sleeping soundly he smiled and slid down the door frame and sat on the floor looking at his coffee, if there was one thing he loved more then anything about Kyle it was her ability to know how to be there for him, know that he didn't need someone fussing over him and constantly asking him how he was he needed someone to just sit with him and let him talk in his own time.

After a few minutes of silence Chris finally spoke

"Thanks" he smiled looking up at Kyle who looked at him confused

"what for?"

"for being here for me and not leaving when I freaked out at the hospital" he whispered finishing off his coffee

"don't be stupid" Kyle smiled "I would never leave you, your my best friend"

Chris looked up at her he could see how tired she was it was gone 3am and the bags under her eyes told him she was fighting sleep.

"You should go to bed" he whispered getting to his feet and pulling her up

"no I'm fine" she yawned

Chris laughed at how stubborn she was being

"come on you can have my room I'll be sleeping in the nursery anyway" he said softly pulling Kyle towards his room he opened the door and she was surprised to find how well decorated and clean it was not what she expected from a single guys bedroom

Chris wandered off into the closet and pulled out some track pants and a T-shirt

"Here these may be a bit big but they will do to sleep in" he said handing her the clothes

"thank you" smiling

Slowly she sat on the end of the bed and looked back up to Chris who was just stood at the door looking at her

He couldn't believe how he had finally got Kyle into his bedroom, if he had his way tonight would have ended completely different and they would have ended up back at Kyle's place and the last thing they would have been doing would be sleeping.

Slowly he walked over to the end of the bed and placed a soft kiss on Kyle's forehead

"night" he smiled sadly as he walked out the door

"night" she sighed

After getting herself changed Kyle climbed into bed and pulled the covers up turning onto her side she looked at the floor and spotted a box on the floor with Katie's name on it,

Kyle was never a noisy person but she didn't know what came over her she climbed back out of the bed and sat on the floor next to the box and opened it and gasped at what was in side

The box was littered with pictures of Katie while she was pregnant and of her when she was younger and a letter addressed to Chris Kyle new what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help but open one


	13. Chapter 13

**OK I'm not too sure about this chapter please let me know what you guys think. **

_Josh_

_I know you that you don't really want to here from me now after me leaving the way I did but you have to understand why I did what I did _

_Josh I'm pregnant at the time of writing this letter I'm 7months Iv written hundreds of letters to you trying to explain but I just couldn't send them, I know I shouldn't have ran but we both know what your like and what we are like when we are together plus I don't think you will believe me when I say the baby is yours. _

_But it is Josh its yours , she's yours its a little girl I can't believe it a baby girl I really want to call her Penny but I don't know if you would like that name would you? _

_Look Josh I'm not expecting some movie style reunion or for you to be here for me or give me any money I just want my little girl to know her daddy. _

_I had a horrible dream the other day I had the baby and she was beautiful but I floated away from my body I could see the doctors working on my body but they didn't bring me back. _

_I need to know that if anything ever happened to me Penny would be ok that she would have her daddy I know that you will make an amazing daddy Josh. _

_Please look after our little girl _

_I will always love you _

_Katie _

_X _

Kyle had tears falling fast the poor girl knew she knew something was going to happen wiping the tears away she folded the letter back up and placed it back into the box and looked at some of the pictures some ultra sounds pictures of Katie as a baby, Kyle thought back to when her and Alex were with Chris at the hospital he mentioned that Katie's room mate had dropped a box of her stuff off for Penny when she was older. As kyle placed the stuff back into the box another letter fell out of a book it was addressed to Penny and it was in Chris's writing.

Kyle knew she had over stepped the boundaries now but she couldn't help it she opened the letter

_To my beautiful little girl Penny _

_I don't know how to start this, its weird I'm looking at you while doing this right this minute you are 3months old and your fast asleep, you look so beautiful while you sleep you look just like your mommy. _

_I'm sorry I couldn't save her angel If I could go back and save her for you I would but I can't. _

_Its hard to believe that its been 3months since she passed and I found out about you To be honest with you I was terrified when I found out about you I didn't know what to think I had just found out your mommy had died and now I was left to not only deal with that but also that I had a new born baby girl, If it wasn't for alex and kyle I don't know what I would have done. _

_They were there for me when I was being stupid and now wanting to face up to my responsibilities but I'm so glad they gave me the kick up the ass I needed if they hadn't I would have regretted it for the rest of my life you are THE best thing that has ever happened to me and I would never change you for anything in the world not even to bring your mommy back that's not because I don't love your mom its because I know everything happens for a reason and your mommy died so that my life would be changed for the better by having you enter my life, and if your mommy hadn't have passed I would never have realized how short life is. _

_I know a little girl needs her mommy but hopefully Kyle will be enough for you, we aint together at the point of me writing this letter and I don't think we will be together for a while yet I still need to completely get over loosing your mommy but no matter what happens I know I will be with Kyle one day and she will be your mommy I just have to take my time and see what happens and even if nothing happens she will always be my best friend and she will be the mom you never had, she will be a good mommy and I know that she can never replace your "real" mom but I couldn't ask for anyone better in your life. _

_I love you so much angel and I really hope one day I will be able to give you this letter and you will understand why I have said the things I have. _

_I lost your mom Penny and I refuse to loose you or to loose Kyle. _

_I need my girls to keep me going. _

_All my love _

_Your daddy_

Kyle's heart had jumped into her mouth she was shaking her eyes stinging from tears gently she placed the letter away and closed up the box and climbed back into bed.

Shock had taken over and now she didn't know what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

This one is for LoveOrTorture thanks for the reviews sorry for the long wait I moved house so only just got my pc back up and running

Let me know what guys think.

X

The next morning kyle woke penny's soft whimpers coming through the baby monitor in Chris's room slowly she climbed out of bed and tip toed down the hall to Penny's nursery.

In the room she found Chris fast asleep on the floor she couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked his hair all over the place mouth slightly open and when he snorted a little she couldn't stop herself from giggling a little.

She then turned her attention to Penny she was stood up in her crib with her arms up in the air waiting to be lifted up smiling Kyle tip toed over and picked the little girl up and placing her onto her hip Penny instantly settled and placed her head on Kyle's shoulder glancing at the clock Kyle realized it was only 6am so decided to take penny to the room were she had spent the night she scribbled a small note for Chris saying penny was with her and got Penny's bunny and left.

When she got back to Chris's room she gently got back into bed with penny the little girl lay down next to her, her big blue eyes boring into her, sighing she gently pushed the soft brown hair out of penny's face and placed a gentle kiss onto her head.

"what should I do about your daddy?" she asked smiling when the little girl made a face

"daddy poopie!" Penny giggled wiggling around

Kyle couldn't stop herself laughing

"yep daddy poopie!" she laughed again this time tickling Penny's tummy

The little girl let out a loud squeal and started giggling wiggling around as Kyle started blowing raspberries on her belly

"IIIlAAAALLL" Penny giggled

Kyle hadn't notice Chris stood at the door he had been awake when Kyle had left the nursery with Penny he leaned against the door frame his arms crossed across his chest a massive grin across his face watching Kyle and Penny interact he had never seen the little light up as much as she does when Kyle's around the little girl loved her and so did he.

"DADDDYYY!" penny shouted spotting Chris at the door

Kyle turned round to see Chris stood there

"Hi erm sorry I thought you were asleep erm" Kyle rambled nervously

"don't be its nice to see her light up" he smiled entering the room to sit on the end of the bed

Kyle returned the smile and turned back to Penny who was still laughing

"gen gen!" penny shouted clapping her hands together

Kyle laughed and started tickling the little girl again

"daddy! Do daddy do!" penny shouted when kyle stopped to catch her breath

Chris crawled up the bed and picked penny up as he rolled onto his back lifting her above him and then slowly bringing her down again.

After 30min of playing all three were completely worn out Penny had just crashed and was fast asleep so Chris took her back into her room.

"she's a good kid you know you have done an amazing job the last few months you should be very proud of yourself " Kyle whispered as chris came back into the room sitting next to her.

"thanks" Chris whispered turning bright red

"are you turning red?" she giggled

"no...Shut up" he laughed turning his face the other way

" oh my gosh you are" she whispered turning his face back round to look at it

When she did their eyes locked the tension between the two became very intense chris's hand slowly came up to her face and moved the strand of hair out of her eyes. His hand slowly moved down her face and cupped her cheek softly slipping behind her neck pulling her mouth down onto his in the most electrifying kiss she had ever felt she felt his tongue rub over her bottom lip and she gladly excepted it. He softly put more of his body weight onto her and he lowered her back down onto the bed positioning himself above her.

Slowly his hand moved up the oversized t-shirt she had on as he began tugging it up Kyle placed her hand on top of his and pushed it back down placing her hand onto his chest breaking the kiss

"Don't you think we are moving a bit fast" Kyle whispered still out of breath from their kiss

Chris leaned his forehead against hers he knew she was right but he wanted her so bad he had wanted her for well over a year and the horny male side of him didn't want him to stop

"I want you so bad Kyle" he whispered huskily into her ear his hands gripping her hips tight

Kyles heart flipped her breathing became unsteady as she felt his mouth on her neck she let out of soft moan which only spurred him on her brain was shouting at her to stop how this would only make things more complicated but she couldnt stop him she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Chris softly bit down onto Kyles soft skin as his hands once again travelled up her shirt this time succeeding in removing it.

Kyle's hands slowly travelled up his chest letting out soft gentle moans as he mouth moved from her neck down to her chest moving lower and lower until he reached the pair of boxers she had on pulling then down to reveal she was wearing a very sexy pink lacy set as he kissed his way up her thighs he could feel her shaking under him as his mouth got back to hers he felt her hands slide down the sides of his boxers as she slowly slipped them off him moving her mouth to his neck softly sucking her way down to his collar bone leaving small love bites all the way. He couldn't take it anymore he lifted her up so he was sat on the bed with her in his lap and he removed her bra kissing every inch of flesh that spilled out laying her back down his mouth moved south kissing his way down to her panties slowly sliding them off kissing her thighs as he did so. Moving his mouth back up she almost jumped when she felt his mouth take over her centre.

"Oh god Chris!" kyle whispered grabbing his hair in her hands as he worked his magic on her

Pulling him back up to her she pulled his mouth back down onto hers

"Chris please" she begged

They both knew what they wanted they gave into the temptation and slowly made love and explored each others bodies.

Later that morning kyle and chris were still in bed she was curled into his side with her head on his chest .

"Kyle?" Chris whispered

"mmm" kyle hummed looking up at him

"I love you" he whispered

Kyle couldn't help but smile she leaned up and kissed him very gently

"I love you too" she whispered back

Just as Chris was about to deepen the kiss the bedroom door swung open

"dude I think I broke your toaster...erm shit "

Alex had walked in not expecting to find Chris and Kyle in bed together he smirked seeing kyle pull the covers over her face.

"dude you never heard of knocking!" Chris shouted

"well I didn't expect you guys to be getting it on did I!" he laughed

"ALEX! please" Kyle yelled from under the cover

"HA Ha you know what I'm gunna have breakfast at home" he laughed

"don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he shouted from the hall as he left

"He's gone" Chris whispered lifting the cover off her head

"we are never going to live this down" she squeaked burying her face into his side

Chris just laughed rolling his eyes as he pulled her closer to him kissing her head.


End file.
